Transformers : Monster Chaos
by ObiWan6251sALT
Summary: One of Megatron's plans take the Decepticons to the town of Fairview, drawing the Autobots into a trap. 16 year old Monster Hunter Skylar Lewis finds herself caught between the warring factions and realizes she must pick a side to defend Fairview, but what about the return of her monster, Deimata, released during the chaos?
1. Chapter 1 : Only the Beginning

**Chapter 1: Only the Beginning**

_**High in Earth's Orbit**_

_**5 Hours after the Battle of Darkmount**_

The hull of the _Nemesis_ was crowded with rows of Vehicon Fliers, all lined up under Starscream's orders and standing at attention. On one of the Warship's upper levels, Megatron, the Leader of the Decepticons, paced back and forth. His loyal Communications Chief, Soundwave, and Seeker Commander Dreadwing stood a respectful distance to the side.

Starscream himself, however, stood to the side of the Vehicon forces that were lined up and standing at attention. _Megatron sure was taking his sweet time, that's for sure,_ Starscream thought as he grimaced, waiting for his Master to speak.

"Decepticons, I would like to inform you with unmost authority that we are winning the War against the Autobots," Megatron announced, "what with Cliffjumper's demise at the hands of Starscream, and the destruction of Autobot Outpost Omega One following the incident on Cybertron..."

These words were met with cheers from the Vehicon soldiers, though Starscream remained silent, glowering because he knew the truth.

"...Sadly, that would be a lie," Megatron continued, "Primus hate on me, but I know we're Decepticons, but I am not about to lie to you. We are, in fact, _losing _the War! After our humilating defeat at the hands of the Aubotos five hours ago, and following the destruction of most of our Energon mines, we have been pushed back. However, I am confident that this next step will turn the tide in our favor. Launching an attack on the town known as Fairview, we will draw the Autobots into a trap!"

The Vehicons cheered again.

Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon and fired. The unlucky Vehicon was sent flying backwards, his arm and head being blown off from the blast. The Vehicons immediately silenced themselves, and Megatron lowered his weapon.

"Soundwave has already set the Warship on a course to Fairview," Megatron said. "Once there, Dreadwing will supervise bombing runs, and Starscream will see to the ground assault. Our attacks will focus on the town's power supply and energy reserves. We want to cut the town from surrounding areas."

Starscream allowed a small smile.

"When Optimus Prime learns that a populated town is at risk, rest assured, he will be coming," Megatron said, "and when he does... we _WILL _be waiting for him." Megatron allowed a smile to come to his faceplate, and then he laughed triumphantly. Dreadwing joined him, and even Starscream joined in. After a couple minutes, Soundwave also joined in, using his recording to imitate Megatron's laugh rather than use his own voice.

_**Unit E Military Base**_

_**The Location of Team Prime's New Base**_

The red and blue All-Terrain, Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle rolled through the glowing green Ground Bridge portal. The Autobot Leader had been away scouting mines previously inhabited by Decepticons, and just now took time to return to the military base that currently served as Team Prime's headquaters. Ratchet had his hand on the Ground Bridge lever, and watched the Autobot Leader roll in. Then he turned and pulled the lever, closing the portal.

As the Ground Bridge portal closed, the All-Terrain, Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle broke apart, parts rearranging and stacking up on each other until it was now the tallest member of the team, Optimus Prime.

"I take it you found nothing important?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus Prime shook his head. "I am afraid not, old friend. I have been to seven former Decepticon mines, but it would seem anything worth it has been either destroyed or taken back to the _Nemesis_ for safe-keeping."

"Too bad," Ratchet commented, "would've been nice to have something that could tell us _what_ Megatron is planning or _where_ on Earth he is."

Bumblebee came into the room at that moment. The Autobot had recently reversed his color, so he was now mainly black with yellow stripes. The speechless 'Bot wasted no time putting into the conversation with beeps of his own.

"No, Bumblebee, it is not a good sign," Optimus Prime replied. "If the Decepticons are covering their tracks, then they are planning something that they absolutely don't want us to discover."

"Can't we spy on them... or something?" came the voice of their Human friend, Jack Darby, from nearby.

Optimus and Ratchet took a moment to look at Jack, then they both turned to look at each other. After a moment, Optimus walked forward and leaned down so that he could look at Jack face-to-face.

"Unfortunately, we have no way of finding out the Warship's coordinates, and without any clue as to where Megatron is, spying on the Decepticons is out of the question," Optimus Prime explained.

Jack nodded and looked down.

Optimus looked saddened, most likely wishing he could say something to cheer him up.

The monitor flickered, and Ratchet bashed his fist against it. Unfortunately, the rumble sent across the monitor sent one of his tools crashing to the ground where it became disassembled. Ratchet picked it up and threw it aside.

"SCRAP!" he exclaimed, "I NEEDED THAT!"

The big, lumbering green lug called Bulkhead walked past at that moment, with his human friend, Miko Nakadai on his shoulder. Bulkhead glanced at Ratchet and shook his head while Miko suppressed a laugh.

"At least it wasn't me this time," he stated to Miko.

Ratchet rolled his optics and grunted, "Not. Helping."

Miko stopped laughing instantly.

"Come on, Bulk, let's go do something," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Miko," Bulkhead said. He set her down on the floor and transformed to his 4x4 mode, opening the passanger door for Miko to climb in. As soon as she buckled herself in, Bulkhead took off through the garage door.

"Um, is that really a good idea?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Raf chimed in from beside Jack. "I mean, if the Decepticons are searching for us, wouldn't Miko be in big trouble then?"

Bumblebee looked at Raf and responded with a series of beeps.

"What did he say, Raf?" Jack asked, looking at his friend.

"He says that Bulkhead wouldn't let anything happen to Miko," Raf replied, "and he says he's sure the 'Cons are to busy planning their next move to concentrate on finding where Team Prime is hidden."

Bumblebee spoke with another series of beeps.

"Really? Are you sure, Bumblebee?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee replied with yet another group of beeps.

"PRIME!" a new voice cut in. It was Special Agent Bill Fowler, storming out of his office with a clipboard. "PRIME! WHERE IN SAM HILL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Optimus Prime looked blankly at Agent Fowler for a long moment.

"Special Agent Fowler," Optimus said after a moment, "To what do I owe-"

"Seen any Decepticons since Darkmount?" Agent Fowler asked in his usual, annoyed tone of voice. "Besides Megatron, Starscream or Shockwave?"

Optimus looked over at Ratchet and shook his head. "No, Agent Fowler... Why?"

"Because I've recieved word that the Decepticons have arrived over the town of Fairview," Agent Fowler explained. "And they've cut all communications to and from the town. General Bryce is ready to send an air strike to nuke the Decepticons if Team Prime doesn't act."

Optimus remained silent for a moment, taking this in. Finally, he turned toward Ratchet and asked, "Are you locked onto the coordinates?"

"Affirmative, Optimus," Ratchet said. He pulled the lever, and once more the green portal that was the Ground Bridge came online. "The Ground Bridge is online."

Optimus Prime stepped forward. "Ratchet, make contact with the other members of Team Prime. Bumblebee, let's move ahead to the given coordinates. Transform - and Roll Out!"

Both Autobots assumed their vehicle modes and burned rubber as they sped through the Ground Bridge. Ratchet closed the Ground Bridge and turned to the monitor, activating the remote connection to the other members of Team Prime, currently out on reacon missions. It was time to send them as backup for Optimus and Bumblebee. The closest was Bulkhead, so that was who Ratchet sent for first.

**So, there's Chapter 1 for you guys! Sorry about no action, but this IS after all, only the beginning! The attack on Fairview will be shown next chapter, and Skylar Lewis will be introduced sometime in that time. The other Autobots and other Decepticons will be introduced at well. Leave me feedback and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 : When Attacks the Decepticons

**Chapter 2: When Attacks the Decepticons**

_**Fairview**_

_**The Midst of the Decepticon Attack**_

16 year old Skylar Lewis was just on lunch break when the attack happened. Her friends Henry and Sadie were outside, looking up into the sky at the massive Warship that hovered overhead. On the top of the ship was the evil Decepticon Leader himself: Megatron. And boy, did he look menacing.

Jets of alien origin rocketed overhead, bombarding the surrounding buildings. Students scattered as rockets rained down in the field, and Henry and Sadie flinched as explosions rocked the ground.

"What's happening?!" Skylar asked when she finally reached them.

"I don't know," Sadie replied, "th-they come out of nowhere, started bombing the town! Nobody can anticipate where they came from!"

Skylar yelped in surprise as a section of the school building suddenly collapsed from an attack from a military jet flying overhead. The jet circled around and unleashed a barrage of fire upon the teenage girl and her friends, who immediately broke for cover. The voice of Starscream laughed triumphantly as he pursued them, firing down upon them.

"YES! RUN YOU COWARDS!" Starscream cried gleefully, "FEAR THE MIGHT OF STARSCREAM, THE RULER OF THIS- THE SUPERIOR LIFE FORM! RA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

That may have ended badly for the three teens had it not been for the sudden arrival of a black and yellow muscle car which roared onto the field and switched to a Robot Mode, sprinting forward and leaping into the air, grabbing onto Starscream's wing and causing the Decepticon to spin madly out of control.

Bumblebee landed in a crouch and looked at the three humans.

"Is this one of the attackers?" Henry asked, a little nervous.

Bumblebee replied to that with a series of beeps, then pointed to the fighters overhead firing upon the city.

"I think he's trying to tell us that he's here to help," Sadie said, "I can't be sure, I'm just guessing..."

A blue and yellow robot dropped down from above, carrying a Blast Cannon in his hand. He took aim and fired a charged up shot at Bumblebee, sending the Autobot flying through the air and crashing through one of the school walls.

"Bow before the Rulers of the Earth!" the Decepticon said.

"Dreadwing- Stand Down!" a new voice ordered.

The Decepticon identified as Dreadwing turned to face the red and blue Autobot that charged forward, Energon Blaster raised and firing. Dreadwing rolled forward and fired back, but missed by a centimeter. Before Optimus Prime closed entirely, he switched his hand into a blade and jumped through the air.

Dreadwing extended his sword and raised it, blocking the blade from Optimus Prime. The Decepticon shoved the Autobot Leader back and swung his blade, but Prime blocked and swung back.

Three Seekers came down and transformed, raising their blasters toward the three humans. Bumblebee came forward and delivered a dropkick to the first Seeker, then shot the second Seeker in the head. The third Seeker leaped forward and tackled Bumblebee, throwing them both across the ground.

_**Moments Later...**_

_**The Arrival of Team Prime**_

The rest of Team Prime wasted no time emerging from the Ground Bridge portal. Wheeljack unsheathed his swords and twirled them as two Insecticons came charging forward. Spinning and twirling, Wheeljack disabled both Insecticons and transformed to his vehicle mode, roaring down the street. Bulkhead, on the other hand, used his Wrecking Ball to smash through two more Insecticons, then he himself transformed and roared after Wheeljack.

"Autobots, keep on eye out! Do not risk the humans!" Ultra Magnus ordered as he shot down a Seeker circling overhead, then blasted an Insecticon. He jumped through the air and transformed, running over one of the recovering Insecticons in his haste.

Smokescreen rushed forward with the small motorcyclist Autobot Arcee, both of them firing their blasters at the Decepticons. Arcee leaped through the air and jumped her way across several Insecticons, bumping the helicopter circling overhead. The chopper immediately switched modes and crashed down.

"Arcee..." the Decepticon growled, "...I was wondering whether you were going to show up or not..."

"It's over, Airachnid!" Arcee snapped, and started firing.

Airachnid jumped through the air, the lower half of her body switching to its spider-like form, so she could attach to the walls of the buildings. She fired out strands of webbing from her palms, and Arcee flipped and twirled to avoid them.

Smokescreen fired at several Insecticons, then turned to see the red sports car that was the Decepticon Knock Out racing at him. Knock Out slammed into Smokescreen, sending the Autobot flying through the air. Knock Out transformed to Robot Mode and slid to a halt, extending his saw and drill.

"Consider that payback for sticking me in that wall!" Knock Out exclaimed.

"You didn't give me a choice," Smokescreen replied, climbing back to his feet.

Knock Out snapped at that comment and charged forward, swinging his saw and drill at the Autobot, who quickly leaped back to avoid being struck. After a couple minutes, Smokescreen delivered a kick that sent Knock Out sliding backwards across the street.

_**Fairview Suburbs**_

_**The Lewis Household**_

The Decepticon attack had reached the suburbs part of Fairview, and the battle had roughly shaken up much of the neighborhood, causing some problems at the Lewis household. Cobb tripped and crashed to the ground in the basement as Steve and Julie struggled to keep the chemicals safe.

"When did they say we were gonna be invaded?!" Steve asked.

"These aren't monsters, hon," Julie replied, catching a potion that had fallen off the table. "These are more like giant transforming robots..."

"I hate this stuff," Cobb commented as he climbed to his feet.

The power flickered, and the secret compartment that housed the Containment Unit opened. The Containment Unit slowly came out of the compartment.

"The Containment Unit!" Julie cried, "Steve; fix the power!"

Steve was already trying to pull the lever to restore power. "I'M TRYING!" he cried.

There was an explosion outside, the the power flickered off. There was a hissing noise that could be heard through the silence, and a moment later glass shattered, followed by an all-too familiar laugh. The power flickered back on, and Steve and Julie both saw the orange smoke cloud escaping through the open window. Then they both noticed the broken Containment Unit.

"That's... not good," Steve commented.

"Deimata's free," Julie observed, "We've got to warn Skylar..."

_**Fairview High School**_

Optimus Prime rammed his fist into Dreadwing's face, sending the Decepticon flying backwards across the field before he collapsed. Optimus turned in time to see Bumblebee land the finishing blow to the Vehicon he was fighting. Wheeljack and Bulkhead came screeching down the road with Ultra Magnus lagging behind, and all three Autobots switched modes.

"So much for undercover," Wheeljack said.

"There's no time to worry about that now," Optimus said. "We need to defend this town and draw Megatron away before this town is destroyed. Autobots, take defensive positions!"

Wheeljack took out his grenade and threw it up into the air. Starscream zoomed overhead, and accidentally crashed into the grenade, which blew up. Starscream's wing bent, and this caused the Decepticon Commander to spiral through the air.

"CURSE YOU, WHEELJACK!" Starscream cried as he smashed through a building.

Bulkhead fired at two Seekers circling overhead.

"Sir, may I recommend dividing to draw off the Decepticons?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You may, Commander," Optimus Prime replied, nodding his head.

Ultra Magnus turned to Bulkhead and Wheeljack and instructed them in different directions. Then he transformed himself and sped down the street. The small squadron of Seekers departed to pursue all three Autobots.

Optimus turned his attention to Skylar and her friends.

Two others had joined them.

"Sky, are you alright?" Ryan Dean asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Skylar replied, "but I wish I could say the same for the town..."

"We need to worry about our families," Myra advised, "they could be trapped in the midst of all this."

Optimus Prime turned. "Bumblebee, there are neighborhoods under attack. Find and evacuate the humans there. I'll remain here and defend the humans here."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed, speeding off.

Optimus Prime reached two fingers to the side of his helm. "Ratchet, I need you to find a way of boarding the _Nemesis_ so we can stop Megatron's attack."

_"On it, Optimus. I'll see what I can do, and then call you back."_

Optimus knelt down by the humans.

"The Decepticons are ruthless, they will do anything to accomplish their goal," Optimus said, "I think it would be best to get the five of you to a safer location. I will return here to evacuate as many of the humans as I can- but you five must be moved immediately, before things can get any worse."

Skylar nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, except..." she glanced past the Leader of the Autobots, looking at the smoke clouds swirling through the skies overhead, and locking her gaze on the all-too familiar orange cloud, which materialized a woman in an orange dress and wild, messy, curly hair.

Optimus Prime followed her gaze and noticed the same thing.

"That's not good," Henry commented.

"No... it's not," Skylar agreed, her eyes widening in fear for recognition of her monster.

It was Deimata, her personal monster. The attack must have cut the power and released her. But the attackers probably didn't know about the monsters Fairview had. Deimata raised her hands and laughed.

"Theodosia, Bob, come to me!" she called.

A black and a gray smoke cloud swooped through the air and materialized a scarecrow and a woman in a black dress with a hood. Theodosia was the woman in black, and the scarecrow was named Bob.

The three monsters laughed.

Henry and Sadie flinched at the sights of their monsters.

"Hello, world, remember me?" Deimata said, raising her hands and laughing. Then she looked down and saw Skylar. "Well, hello again, dear. I see you have new company. No matter, I don't have to get right to the point. We can get acqainted after my other objective is complete." She disappeared in an orange smoke cloud, which proceeded to fly up and circle around the _Nemesis_.

Megatron turned and growled. "What sorcery is this?!" he demanded. "If this is one of your tricks, Starscream..."

...and Deimata rematerialized not far away.

Megatron grimaced and clenched his fist as he stared at the being before him.

On the ground, Optimus Prime watched with Skylar and her friends, waiting to see what was going to happen in the confrontation between Deimata and Megatron. Only time would tell what would happen.

**And there's Chapter 2 with a good old cliffhanger ending! :P I know that Dreadwing died before the Battle of Darkmount, but since he was one of my favorites, I decided to put him back into the story. And I know Airachnid was in stasis, but we need to spice things up. Rest assured, this is only the beginning of what we shall see in this story! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Deimata Returns; The Possessions of the Ancient Eternal One!**


End file.
